Um minuto para o fim do mundo Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: a batalha final, ele faria de tudo para salvar aqueles que ele amava, mesmo que seja dando a propria vida


**Um minuto para o fim do mundo.**

**CPM22.**

Harry encarava Voldemort ele tinha um sorriso tranqüilo o que deixava o Lord irritado e com medo.

-Você esta sorrindo por que Potter? Você não vê que vai morrer? –

Uma aura rodeia Harry ele fecha os olhos e todos os momentos felizes que ele passou na vida veio a sua mente, ele se lembra dos amigos, Hellen sua prima que tanto amava, Rony e Hermione, os dois primeiros amigos, Samantha, a filha de Sirius que sempre o animava, Neville e Luna os amigos fieis, Draco aquele que ele fez jurar cuidar de sua prima e de Gina, Gina... O amor de sua vida, ao se lembrar dela, harry sente o amor percorrer todo o seu corpo.

**Me sinto só,  
Mas quem é que nunca se sentiu assim  
Procurando um caminho pra seguir,  
Uma direção - respostas  
Um minuto para o fim do mundo,  
Toda sua vida em 60 segundos  
Uma volta no ponteiro do relógio pra viver  
**Ele eleva a varinha e fala um feitiço antigo, um circulo de fogo rodeia os dois, Voldemort ri e fala.

-Você acha que uma barreira de fogo vai me impedir de acabar com você? –ele tenta aparatar, mas não consegue –o que você fez Potter? –

-E o começo do fim Tom –Harry sorri e com uma onda de feitiço Voldemort cai no chão gritando, derrepente uma aura negra cai no chão se dissolvendo e Tom Servoleo Riddle reaparece.

-O que você fez Potter? –

-Estou lhe dando uma chance de partir sem ter este mal no seu coração –Tom olha impressionado para Harry –Eu sei que até você já amou alguém Tom, você não pode negar isso, e foi com este amor escondido que você tinha que eu pude te trazer de volta –.

-Então... Você sabe sobre Amanda? –

-Sim –Harry sorri –ela contou para a minha mãe antes de morrer que ela também o amava, mas que você estava com tanto ódio no coração que não aceitou o tipo de amor que ela estava disposta a dar para você -.

-Acabou então? –Tom pergunta olhando para Harry.

-Sim tom, acabou... –ele fecha os olhos e pensa em Gina e chora.

-O que foi Potter? –

-Nada... Apenas vou sentir falta deles –varias recordações de Gina e de todos os amigos de Harry rodeiam as chamas, Tom olha confuso para ele.

**O tempo corre contra mim, sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser  
Vivendo apenas pra vencer a falta que me faz você  
De olhos fechados eu tento esconder a dor agora  
Por favor, entenda, eu preciso ir embora porque·.**

-O QUE? –Grita Tom –Você esta se sacrificando? –

-Era o único jeito Tom –Harry falou deitado no chão, ele não tinha mais forças para ver as imagens de Gina sorrindo para ele, doía ver o que ele ia perder.

-Isso não pode acontecer Harry –falou Tom triste –Só um de nós deveria morrer... E este sou eu –

Harry não presta atenção do que Tom falava, ele se lembrava dos momentos que ele passou com Gina, e o circulo de fogo começa a se fechar.

**Quando estou com você  
Sinto meu mundo acabar,  
Perco o chão sob os meus pés  
Me falta o ar pra respirar  
E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,   
Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo·.**

-Harry –ele ouvia a doce voz falando –Eu te amo muito –Gina sorri se aconchegando mais no peito do namorado.

-Eu também lhe amo Gina Weasley Potter –Ela dá uma risada fina.

-Então eu já sou uma Potter? –Harry sorri e pega a mão dela.

-Desde a hora que você colocou este anel no seu dedo –ele a beija apaixonadamente e os dois passam a noite fazendo amor onde seria a futura casa dos Potter's.

**Volto o relógio para trás tentando adiar o fim,  
tentando esconder o medo de te perder quando me sinto assim  
De olhos fechados eu tento enganar meu coração  
Fugir pra outro lugar em uma outra direção porque·.**

-HARRY –gritou Draco se aproximando do circulo de fogo –NÃO FAÇA ISSO POR FAVOR –ele estava pronto para se jogar quando Harry manda um raio de luz com a mão e fala.

-E tarde Draco, você não pode fazer nada –ele sorri –eu quero que você prometa que vai cuidar da Hellen e de Gina para mim –Draco estava tentando andar, mas não conseguia, ele deixa uma lagrima cair.

-Por favor, Harry... Não faça isso... –Harry apenas sorri.

-Me prometa Draco, assim poderei descansar em paz –Draco fecha os olhos e fala.

-Prometo –Harry se volta para Tom que estava pensando em algo.

-Esta chegando o fim Tom –ele se senta de novo no chão –vou sentir falta deles –ele falou num sussurro.

-Não vai não –Tom fala sorrindo.

**Quando estou com você  
Sinto meu mundo acabar,  
Perco o chão sob os meus pés  
Me falta o ar pra respirar  
E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,  
Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo.**

Tom começa a fazer movimentos complicados com a varinha.

-O que você esta fazendo Tom? –

-Como disse a profecia, um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, e você vai viver tudo o que eu me recusei a viver –ele lança um feitiço em Harry que começa a sentir se desaparecer.

-O que e isso Tom? –

-Um presente –ele sorri –Vá viver com a sua doce Virgínia –ele manda vários raios de energia deixando Harry mais transparente –tenha uma boa vida Harry. –

A ultima coisa que Harry vê no circulo de fogo que se fecha e Tom sorrindo para ele, aquele era o fim de um mundo e o começo de um novo, um novo mundo onde Harry viveria com Gina para sempre.

Esta song vai para a minha linda amiga Ka Radcliffe... te adoro demais meu anjo.. se sabe disso.. adoro a sua fics Amor em 20 dias..rsrsrs sempre falei que não ia deixar vc desistir dela.. desculpe dar uma song um tanto dark para vc..rsrsrs mas compenso na próxima ta?

Te adoro


End file.
